


[Carlos/Cecil]纽带

by mushroomliang



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: 之所以搞出这个和题目一点关系都没有孢子感染的脑洞，有可能是因为最近我的脸也因为真菌感染烂掉了吧，没关系还没有烂成106。本来说八百字内完工的，结果不小心到了两千三。OOC到不忍直视的地步。而剧情方面，现在的韩剧都已经不这么写了……orz.强行给小 Kevin加加了不少戏，如果他还能重获爱的能力就好了。他还只是个孩子啊。
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Kudos: 2





	[Carlos/Cecil]纽带

每到春天的时候，年轻的古神 Carlos会产生一些孢子。通常这不会影响到周围的人，但是今年和他同居的 Carlos.不幸中招了，并且觉得自己命不久矣

01  
活组织切片的结果出来了，细胞分化程度仍旧很低，血浆肿瘤蛋白高和自己做出的结果一样，预后很差。在夜谷的生活很快乐，但是看起来要到此为止了。这种感觉就像夜谷的一切一样显得不真实。  
Carlos出来的时候， Kevin还在那一边等他一边磨指甲，一身黄色好像要融化在阳光里。他看起来真的很像他，就像是一个有着过于开朗的笑容和明晃晃的黄色的他。  
“所以为什么要来漠崖做检查呢?你明明在夜谷有不少朋友是这方面的专家吧，还用得着来问我?”  
“夜谷小镇子嘴杂得很，他又是搞新闻的，很快就会知道了。”  
“我就知道，本来我还想听你说是因为我们漠崖有更先进的技术和更专业的医疗人员呢。”  
“总之真是谢谢你啦！非常感谢！”  
“唉，算啦，我们漠崖就这样，善良又乐于助人。送你回Cecil家吗？”那个人语调轻快，脸上挂着大大的微笑，发动汽车。唉，刚刚为什么会觉得他们看起来相像呢?  
“不了，我的行李已经在我的实验室了。”

02  
Carlos打开车载收音机，还是可以接收到夜谷广播。已经不记得为什么当初会专门把它改装成在全国范围内都能接收到这个地方广播台，但是一定没想过会在这种时候用上。这么想的时候觉得有点伤感，自己果然是病入膏肓了。  
“欢迎来到夜谷。本周夜谷的时间安排如下。”那个人的声音听起来一如往常，又好像带着一点疲倦。昨天他睡得好吗? Carlos不确定，他不是那种会因为私事影响工作的人。“接下来我们来看看交通情况…我们都在向什么东西驶去，我们也都在驶离其他一些什么。这是……”视线一阵模糊，他赶快关上了车载电台，几乎是手忙脚乱的他的声音还是那么美丽。  
但是已经没办法一如往常的听着这个声音了。事实上，很快就再也听不到了。  
Carlos把车停在体息区，闭上眼睛。  
身体隐隐作痛。  
“以上就是近来夜谷的交通状况，可能会持续到永久。”Cecil如释重负的放下了交通状况的稿件，终于播完了例行公事的部分，今天的一整天都是煎熬。他下眼镜，忍不佳开始说自己的事情。  
“亲爱的听众们， Carlos，我们最可爱的 Carlos，从昨天开始离开了家。他给我留下了字条。要我不要找他，最好忘记他。这太可怕了。”  
“他好像只带了几件简单的衣服，也没有带很多钱。我已经联系了他的同事，但是他们告诉我他早就和他们完成了工作交接，现在已经离职了，具体情况他们也不知道……”  
“天哪，我不能想象什么原因能让他放弃自己的事业，离开我们的家他ー定是遇到了什么危险，或者足以威胁这个世界的棘手的事情。”  
“但是， Carlos，你在听吗？无论是什么事，我希望你能告诉我，我愿意和你一起面对！”  
“我爱你！”  
直播间内保持着绝对安静，没有人回应他。

04  
Cecil一脸疲惫的从广播站出来，扯松自己的领结，抓乱自己的头发。他的眼镜接触到夜谷黄昏闷热的空气，起了一层水雾。  
模糊的视野里，有一个明黄色的身影，显得格外的突兀，格外的……讨厌！“你怎么来夜谷了?”

“诶呀，听说你被你的人类男朋友甩了?真可怜啊……”  
“我今天很烦，不想和你打架。”  
“你还是一如既往的蠢啊，”Kevin笑得更贱了，“也没办法，毕竟你全家都是这么原始，甚至还会散发孢子呢。”  
“你说谁？”  
“我说错了吗？害自己男朋友孢子感染的家伙。”  
“你……等等……孢子？”  
“我没记错的话，你最近确实是在孢子释放期内？你肯定没做安全措施对不对？”  
“我……他去哪了?”  
“谁知道呢，人类的话，临死前说不定会回自己的家乡？他的家乡在哪来着……”  
Ceci这オ发现，自己对 Carlos的了解那么少，甚至连他来自哪里都不知道。  
“我.我去问问他的同事。”Cecil像风一样朝停车场跑去，想起了什么折回来，“那个……谢谢你!”然后又飞快的跑远了。  
“呀，这货真是离了我啥都干不成啊。” Kevin微笑着看着他的背影，拿砂纸棒磨着自己的指甲。  
离开夜谷，回到家乡，回到自己出生的那所小房子，一切オ有了一些真实感。  
明明之前经历了那么多事，被困在不存在的房子，经历了变慢的时间，被地下的小人国攻击成重伤。那么多濒死的危险，事实上，确实有人为了救自己而死去了。结果最后结果自己的还是这样一个正常的死法。皮肤黑素瘤，扩散形成小细胞肺肿瘤。  
经过那么多荒诞的冒险之后，这些词听起来是多么普通啊。但是这次是真的要死了，没办法得救了。  
Carlos从来不怕死，不然他当初也不会选择去夜谷做调查。虽然以他的年龄死亡还是早了一些，他对自己的选择从未后悔。现在唯一让他留恋的，只有未完成的研究课题，还有那个人。不过他的课题将会由他的同事们继续完成，而那个人……望他能开始新的生活，将来还能找到新的伴侣吧。  
Carlos从超市买了一些食物回家，呼吸困难的感觉拖慢了他的脚步，中途还要停下来休息两次。  
走到家门口，却看见门口停着辆很熟悉的车，家门口是那个更熟悉的紫色的身影，风尘仆仆，还背着一只很大的包，看到自己就飞扑了过来。他还是找过来了。

07  
“请进吧，最近没什么力气打扫，所以可能有点乱。”Carlos一手抱着装满食物的塑料袋，一手摸钥匙打开家门。  
“Carlos，我为了找到这可是开了八小时的车，你……”  
“对不起，我之前没有和你坦白。”他放下买回的食物，打开家里的灯，一直没有看Cecil的脸，“我得了皮肤癌，恶性的。”  
“不，你不是……”  
“已经扩散了到肺了，”他在抽屉里摸索，“这是我的诊断书。我不想拖累你，你的生活还要继续……”  
“可拉倒吧，那个不是癌细胞，那个是我……”Ceci突然顿了一顿，脸色因为害羞而发紫，“你知道的，我有点特别，每年这个季节我会产生点孢子。被孢子感染的细胞就会表现为未分化的状态，看起来就很像你们人类的癌细胞，我，我很抱歉。”  
“哦。”  
“其实用一般的抗真菌的抗生素就能治好啦。”Ceci从背包里拿出抗菌药物掩饰自己的害羞，他的耳朵尖都变紫了，“你看这个是吸入的，用来治肺部感染的。”  
还没说完，他就落入了 Carlos的怀抱，被紧紧抱住了。

08  
“欢迎来到漠啊不，夜谷。哈哈哈，听众们，今天你们的的主播Ceci请了假，所以由我，Kevin，代替他为大家播报今天的节目。据信他已经在另一个州找到了他跑掉的男朋友，现在还在回来的路上。谈恋爱真是耽误工作啊。据目击者报告，今天在小镇边缘的国道上有一辆外地游客的汽车抛锚了，之后两名外地游客居然在汽车前盖上……”  
Cecil伸手关掉了车載录音机，“Kevin主持的电台真是没法听，这家伙不黑我一下就活不下去。”  
“是吗？我还以为他是个好人呢。”Carlos笑了。  
“回去我收抬他。”

FIN


End file.
